


Not Yet

by Geeky_Genius



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Angst, F/M, Friendship, Inspired by Fanart
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-19
Updated: 2017-08-19
Packaged: 2018-12-17 06:50:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,448
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11846211
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Geeky_Genius/pseuds/Geeky_Genius
Summary: After 3 years, Alya nudges Marinette to give up her crush on Adrien. In the middle of this, awkward situations and Akumas have caused Marinette Dupain-Cheng to work with Chat Noir as her civilian identity more than she'd like. It has been a year since she first invited the mangy cat to chat on her balcony, pleasantly surprised by his genuinely kind heart. Suddenly Marinette looks around her room and realises that her close friend might have taken up the spot where Adrien once stood.





	Not Yet

**Author's Note:**

> AN: Aged up MariChat, they are around 16/17 in this. Inspired by a beautifully tragic piece of fanart I saw while scrolling through my dash that I couldn’t get out of my head. If any of you think you know what fanart piece inspired this and have a link to it, please send it to me so I could share this little fic with the artist :)

Three years was a long time to have known someone, it was almost a fifth of her life! So Marinette could say with certainty that she knew what kind of person Chat Noir was. Various akumas and awkward timing had led to her having to work with Chat as herself many times after Evillustrator. It had been a whole year now since she invited Chat to hang out with her (as Marinette) on her balcony. She had always seen how selfless he was even with how he interacted with her as Ladybug, but she was ashamed to admit she didn’t realise how genuinely kind he was to everyone until she started talking with him more through her civilian identity. She wanted to give him a chance to become friends, just as they were, with no hero-worship on his side. It was one of her better decisions she had made last year.

She had chosen to give up on Adrien Agreste, despite them becoming casual friends it was obvious he wasn’t even looking for any romantic attachments. So she would wait, and if they were both free down the track, she wouldn’t pass an opportunity up. But she had spent a lot of time and energy pining, and eventually Alya had to nudge her that it wasn’t healthy. She had already been meeting with Chat Noir for a few months when she realised Alya was right. To her merit, she didn’t cry, simply withdrawing slightly for a week, giving lopsided smiles to anyone who approached her. On the Friday Chat had brought her a fancy box with a select few connoisseur chocolates, marking the turning point in her week. If Alya was curious as to her sudden slightly-more-genuine smiles when they met at the park the next day, she didn’t mention it. Her little Mari was setting herself on a course away from certain heartbreak. 

In the past month, Marinette had almost spent more time with Chat than Alya. Alya had gotten herself an internship for one of the local fashion magazine companies., and was often out and about, running errands and checking out potential stories. Chat was by every second day, their conversations lasting longer into the night. Sometimes Chat would help her with homework or a project, or rant to her about the plot twist in that manga he was reading. It was only yesterday she realised Chat had filled up the space left by Adrien, some of his merchandise scattered across her room. She had a plushie on her desk, a little cat-ear headband hanging on her dresser, and the countless selfies they had taken on her phone.

It had started as friendship; she knew he was a good guy, and she could definitely have fallen for worst. Unlike with her crush on Adrien, here there were no rose-coloured lenses. Chat was always honest and genuine with her, withholding only things that might reveal his identity such as his name, or the names of his friends. She realised the chances she had of ever learning his name were miniscule. She could reveal herself as Ladybug first, but that felt like she was pushing him into it somehow. He still had a crush on her alter-ego, and it didn’t feel right to Marinette to use that fact to ‘gain’ his love. He was her second-best friend. She wouldn’t potentially strain their relationship on flimsy puppy-love.

She hadn’t planned yet what she was going to do. They stood there, side by side on the balcony, their shoulders touching as they looked out over their city. It was Summer, although you wouldn’t be able to tell from the chilly breeze blowing through the night. Chat bent his knees, springing up to sit on the balcony rail, leaning back carelessly, his legs flying around in front of him. It had scared Marinette at first, but his balance was impeccable. She turned towards him and leaned over the railing, drawing her face near to his. She bopped him on the nose with her finger, an easy smile across her face. “We need to talk.” Marinette said, straightening up and walking over to the chairs she had set up on the balcony, Chat following her.

Despite the ‘we need to talk’ hanging in the air, the atmosphere was cosy. Chat stretched, leaning back, scratching behind his cat ear. Marinette sat forward, her hands clasped in balls over her knees, her head tilted downwards slightly. She coughed, sitting up a bit, turning her body towards him. “You know that you are my second-best friend, right Chat? Without you, this past year would have been so much more boring,” She laughed, refusing to look at his eyes, instead focusing just beside his cheek at a spot on the wall. “You are, despite my first impression, the most genuine, caring person I have ever met. And I think that,” she stood up and moved over to the railing again, turning towards the skyline, “I think that I like you a lot, Chat Noir. And I am lucky to have you even as a friend. But I…”

He stood up and strode across the small rooftop balcony, gently placing his hand on her elbow. She turned to look at him, his eyes glassy. He closed his eyes, leaning his forehead against hers. They stood there in silence, until she felt something wet run down her cheek. She lifted her hand to feel the small droplet, certain that she had done well not to get that emotional during her confession. She looked up at him, seeing his eyes glistening with silvery streaks as he looked at her. Her mouth wobbled at the corners, as her cupped her cheek and brought her close, stroking her hair. “I’m sorry,” he repeated, “Not yet. Just not yet.” 

He tucked her head under his chin, hiding her face from him. Her arms were awkward sticks by her side, as her shoulders heaved up and down. She didn’t known how long it was until they stopped still, and she shivered into a little ball, Chat sliding down with her, holding her close to him all the while. Still he hid away her face, saving what little dignity she had left in front of him. He waited even after the heaving had stopped, staying until he was certain she was through. He guided her, tucked under his arm and face to his chest, to her room, where he turned away as she let herself in. She looked at him as he left, never once turning around to her. She supposed he thought it would be easier for her, but it felt like he was giving her the cold shoulder despite his obvious delicacy with which he handled her. She slunk into bed, glad that tomorrow was Sunday. She would hibernate alone for as long as possible, trying to cope with a heart that was only one half, the other stolen away by a boy whose name she didn’t even know. She hoped she could salvage her friendship with Chat, one of the best things that had happened to this year. 

She knew he still had a crush on Ladybug. She wasn’t sure she’d be able to handle patrol, with him flirting with her. However the first night they had patrol together, 3 days after ‘the event’, Chat was unusually silent, staying mutely behind her as they scouted the city. The only words out of his mouth the whole evening was a terse ‘Good night My Lady” as he raced away. She was glad that she didn’t have to try and pretend to be normal around Chat, however his cold shoulder hurt her. Even when they disagreed, they had always talked it out. They had a bond of trust, even if they couldn’t go into details they always shared of they had something personal going on that might throw them off their game. He couldn’t possibly know who she was under the mask, so his silence was unnerving. 

Their second and third patrol was much the same. Their third patrol on Friday was the final straw. She stopped abruptly on a building, Chat Noir almost slamming into her. She whirled around, hand on hip. “What has been up with you lately, Chat?” She said, annoyed. “You’ve barely spoken a word to me this whole week.” She commented, her voice softening. “Are you okay?” She placed her hand on his shoulder, forcing him to look up at her. He sighed, apologising.

“I’m sorry, My Lady. I didn’t mean for it to intrude on patrols. I’ll try and focus.” He smiled charmingly, though she could see it was obviously fake. She wanted to put her foot down, intimidate him into sharing his thoughts. She could practically see the black clouds over his head. She wanted to know what it was about her confession that had made him so gloomy. Did he find it that repulsive that someone cared about him? Had he decided he couldn’t be around her civilian self now that their friendship would be slightly awkward? He had said ‘not now’, what could that possibly mean? Why was he bringing this into their patrol? Surely if she was able to pretend for an hour or so every second day, he could as well.

Instead she stood there, slowly letting her hand drop from his shoulder down to her side. Her smile faltered, the confrontation sending memories of that night flooding back with more questions. Her hand was limp beside her, as she turned her head away. “Ok,” she said, her whole body and mind numb. “Ok.” The wind whistled through the gap between them, their silhouettes like two chimneys standing stock still in the wind. Her hair band was coming loose on the right pig-tail, the band slowly sliding off and landing on the roof to their right. Neither moved, until Chat Noir flopped his head back, looking at the white-spotted sky. 

“My Lady.” Chat Noir said, bowing slightly before he turned and headed tail for home, leaving Marinette a mess on the rooftop, her hair half-down, whipping around her face in the wind. She reached gingerly down for her hairband, loosely tying up her pig-tail once again. She lay down on the roof, watching the clouds slowly turn from white to a menacing grey. Even after the first few drops landed on her face, she stayed there. Her transformation beeped a third time, finally getting her up. She leaped across rooftops, droplets stinging her face as they slammed into her like millions of tiny needles. She burst into her room through her balcony, shivering as her transformation released, Tikki flying concerned up to her, as she shuffled over to grab a fluffy blanket off her bed. 

She wasn’t ashamed of how she had acted. She couldn’t press him, and it was unfair to herself to expect her to be completely emotionless so soon after ‘that talk’. She couldn’t decide if she was grateful or disappointed that Chat Noir had come by to see her as Marinette since then. She missed the company of her friend, but she didn’t even try to lie to herself, knowing the atmosphere between them would not be the same. She sat where she stood, on the floor in the middle of her room, curled up in her blanket.

She jumped when she heard a knock, turning slightly to see a shadow come in her window. “Chat…” She mumbled, dabbing at her eyes which she swore were dry only moments ago. He came in and sat down in front of her, his smile small but kind. He opened his arms, beckoning for her to come close. She sniffled as she crawled over into his arms, leaning her head against his chest, her eyes hidden.

“I’m sorry.” He started, squeezing Marinette in her fluffy roll of a blanket. “I can’t, not at the moment. My heart is still taken, and I couldn’t string you along. Not until I know that I can focus solely on you. You are one of my closest friends, Marinette, and your confidence and unwavering sense of justice inspires me to do better as Chat Noir for the citizens of Paris. Sometimes I feel you might even have done a better job than me. You are a wonderful human being. I wish I could give you the world. But,” he looked up at the ceiling, stroking her hair, “At the moment, I can’t give you all of me. I want to, but I need time to try and sort this all out. I don’t want you to be a rebound: I want to do this right. So right now I have to break your heart, and I am so, so sorry Marinette. But I’m not there yet. I won’t ask you to wait for me, but if, in a year, you still feel some sort of affection for this mangy cat, I’d like to try.”

Marinette realised her blanket had gotten slightly damp, but today she wasn’t afraid. She looked up at Chat, her Chat Noir who had been beside her for longer than he knew. She placed a kiss on his cheek, before standing up, wiping her tears away. His eyes shined brilliantly, piercing into hers. “I love you, Chat Noir. So if you promise to stay by my side and support me as a friend, for me that’s enough.” She reached her hand down to him, and he took it standing up and sweeping into a bow, placing a kiss on her hand. 

“Princess.” He said, smiling at her, “It is late, and I know how much you love your sleep. Sweet dreams, I promise I’ll be here next time you need me. Or on Monday night, whichever comes first.” She giggled, wiping a few more tears from her eyes, happy that she still had her friend, even if there was a small ache in her heart. Chat Noir was a good man. She shuddered slightly from the overwhelming emotions, waving as he adeptly slunk out onto her balcony. Tikki flew out from her hiding spot, giving her a quick hug.

“I’m happy for you, Marinette. Chat Noir obviously cares a lot about your civilian self too. I’m glad that he stepped forward to help rebuild the bridge between you two, as well.” Tikki nuzzled her cheek, then flew behind her as she climbed the ladder to her bed. “You’ll be alright, Marinette. Even if it didn’t work out the way you wanted, you’re in good hands. He won’t let you fall.”

Marinette smiled, cosying into her pillow. “I know Tikki.” She rolled over, turning her light off. “I trust him with my life.”

**Author's Note:**

> AN: Wow, what a wild ride. I originally stopped at like 1000 words in, just at the angsty part. But I just kept writing another paragraph, and suddenly this monstrosity happened. Hope you guys all like, and feel free to point out any spelling errors/awkward phrasing.


End file.
